More Carnage Than We Wanted
by sweetmelodi
Summary: Silk the Eevee has gotten tired of all the works of Team Flare. Her and her friends want to get out the easy way. But when the leader finds out, will the team escape in time, or will there be more carnage than they wanted?
1. Sick of This

I am Silk the Eevee. I am one of those pokemon that just doesn't get a good life, you know? Trapped in a cage all night, tormented, starved, etc. I just hate the second when a certain some one captured me and my friends. His name is... geez I hate him so much I can't say his name! that is basically the thought train every time I think. "I am so sick of this stupid place. It's all laboratory this, fight pokemon that. I want to get out this junk pile" I grumbled, like I always do.

"I hear you, I get sick of it all the time." a slightly lavender Espeon sighed behind me. My train of thought stopped to focus on my friend Dawn. I was about to reply to her words when one of those excuses of guards came into our encloser room. "12, you are needed in the battle grounds." she sighed. Suddenly, I wasn't mad anymore because this guard was the only one who cared about pokemon, Clarisse. I hopped to my feet and I followed Clarisse until we arrived at the battle grounds. But as soon as I looked at my opponent, I wasn't so eager to fight any more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will happen to Silk? Will she win the<strong> **battle? Find out in the next chapter of More Carnage Than We Wanted! Plz review and no flames! ;)**


	2. Battle to the End of Me

This is really bad. So bad right now, you don't even know what fright I'm feeling right now. The Pokémon I have to face is.. a Machamp. Why did I agree to come, fighting types are strong against normal types. "Forget that now, I have to focus on the task at hand." I told myself. I used Swift to distract the Machamp as I charged toward it. Fortunately, it's eyes followed the Swift and I closed in for the attack. I was about to hit the Machamp with Shadow Ball, but before it hit it's face, the Machamp dodged, what luck.

Machamp turned around and stomped it's foot on the ground, sending large rocks up and towards me. I had to think of something fast, but I didn't have any time. The rocks hit me hard, and I was sent backwards into a boulder near by. I slumped to the ground, I had too much pain coursing through my nerves I couldn't stand up. But I had to move, the Machamp was approaching fast with a fully charged Mach Punch, and if I got hit by that, who knows what will happen to me. I struggled to stand up, and I charged the remains of my energy.

My eyes flashed a light blue, and the Machamp soon was enveloped in it too. Before the Mach Punch hit my frail body, I used Psychic. I picked up the Machamp and slammed it to the floor until it's breath came harsh. I knew the battle had been won by me, and I limped back to the encloser. Dawn, Fern the Leafeon, and Twilight the Umbreon greeted me by the entrance. "How was your battle Silk? Did you win? Who did you fight?" Twilight asked. The scars and gashes on my body were leaking with blood, my own blood. All my friends stared at me with horror and worry as they stared at my wounds. But before they could do anything to help, I collapsed on the floor, and the only thing I heard before I fainted were the frightened cries of my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will happen to Silk? Will she live? Find out in the next chapter of More Carnage Than We Wanted! Plz review and no flames! :)<strong>


	3. Revival

**(A/N) HEY,HEY,HEY! PUFFGAL HERE! Sorry for the huge wait. I had to deal with the dump called SCHOOL. Enough of my blabbering, let's start chappie 3!**

* * *

><p><em>thoughts <em>bold- A/N

**Twilight's POV**

My eyes became wide. The worst possible thing flew threw my mind. " S-Silk, wake up." I said worriedly. She didn't respond. " Stop playing this game, wake up!" I repeated. I shook her body, still no response. _No..._

I freaked out. Dawn, Fern , and Glacia( my Glaceon friend.) took notice of this. " Use Synthesis and quick! " I screamed to Fern. She quickly put her front paws on Silk and a green glow transferred to her. Nothing happened. Tears started to form in my eyes. I used Moonlight on my friend. But as the previous result was, nothing happened. _This is hopeless. But of all times for this to happen, why now?!_

**Glacia's ****POV**

I was on the verge of tears. My best friend( and my sister, but who cares.) Silk is about t-to d-die... I couldn't take it anymore. I snuggled up into my sister's beautiful, silky, silver fur and sobbed.**( ****yeah, Silk is a shiny! surprise! )** Suddenly, I felt movement. When I looked up, I saw Silk, all healed and everything.

" But, how? Is this an illusion?!" I gasped. She shook her head 'no'. " I haven't seen it but the power that healed me was love. That is the only type of magic that is actually real.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) OMG! TWO SUPRISES IN TOTAL! WASN'T THAT A GREAT CHAPPIE!**

**SILK- stop using CAPS.**

**AWWWWW... :(**

**SILK- See you in the next chappie!**

**WHERE'D YOU COME FROM! WHATEVER. PLZ REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! ;D**


	4. Experiment

**(A/N) HEY,HEY,HEY! MELODI(PUFFGAL) HERE! Sorry for the huge wait. I had to deal with the dump called SCHOOL. Enough of my blabbering, let's start chappie 4!**

* * *

><p><em>thoughts<em>

bold- A/N

**Fern's POV**

I stopped crying. How did this even happen?! What is this "power of love" Silk was talking about? "Silk, have you gone wacko drunk again?" I asked worriedly. "NO, I WOULD NEVER! Mewtwo herself visited me when I was knocked out. She said Glacia was crying tears for my return. her tears had soaked into my skin, and somehow afterwards, I was feeling fine! Her love for me has healed me. But that would only mean-" " Miss Silk, you are needed in the lab." Clarisse interrupted. Silk sighed as she trudged out the enclosure.

**Silk's POV**

What do you need now stupid lab people? Can I just talk to my friends for once?

Clarisse led me to the lab corridor on the opposite side of Team Flare's base. One of the scientists currently in the lab had a delighted look on her face. "I need you to sit on the bed please. I need to test something on you , don't worry, it will be as flashy as our group!"

She grabbed a small needle that was on a coffee table behind her. I tried to escape, but restraints came out of no where, and held me down. The needle touched my skin. I yelped in pain. The syringe drained it's fluids into my body. Suddenly, there was an immense pain in my back, as if somebody tried to stab me!

I struggled to try and made the pain subside, but it only got worse. The next thing I knew, bones were forming behind me. I squealed. The bones grew muscles, then skin, and finally the faintest blue feathers. I whimpered, thank god it finally ended, but, what happened to me?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) OMG! WHAT HAPPENED TO SILK! WASN'T THAT A GREAT CHAPPIE!**

**SILK- you seriously have to stop using CAPS.**

**AWWWWW... WHY SILK. YOU'RE A MEANY! :,(**

**SILK-whatevs. See you in the next chappie!**

** WHATEVER. PLZ REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! ;D ILL GET REVENGE ON SILK LATER!**

**SILK- REVENGE MY ASS!**


	5. New Enemy, New Friends

**(A/N) **Hello, it is melodi here! Aren't you happy for another chappie!

**Silk:** Shut up idiot. Screw stupid rhymes. All I care about is trying to find out what you made happen to me! :(

Pffft.. whatevs, let's get this over with.

* * *

><p><strong>Silk's POV<strong>

I finally got a chance to look behind myself. There I found two beautiful baby blue colored wings. I had also felt somebody watching me, ( clichéd huh ) so I looked behind me. I was surprised by what I saw. There was a small Eevee with crimson eyes, and surprisingly with the same wings, except they were black. "Who the hell are you?!" I exclaimed. "I am you, more like all of the dark feelings in your heart. I am Vinyl the Blood Eevee.

"I was created by this accursed civilization to kill you, I'm afraid to say." "Wait, whaaaaaaaat!" I screamed. I jumped from the surface I was currently on, and dashed out of the lab. "Come back here!" Vinyl called, "Why don't you let me kill you first!"

**Vinyl's POV**

That little brat. She thinks she can get away from me huh? Well she has another thing coming. I used Quick Attack to strengthen my speed. Then when I was close enough, I pounced. "AHHH! Get off me you psycho freak!" Silk wailed. Oh how I love the sound of somebody begging for me to do something.

"No way I'm getting off! I won't leave without having a little fun!" We tumbled and scratched each other in effort to make the other surrender. While we were doing so, a Jolteon was observing us, as if he was planning to do something. I ignored this, and continued to battle with this annoying little Eevee. Suddenly, a surge of electricity was sent threw my body. I screeched in agony, and I lay there twitching in pain, until I had finally lost consciousness.

**?'s POV**

I used the move Thunderbolt on the Eevee that was attacking the other one. I had no idea who she was, and why was she attacking this shiny Eevee that looks just like her?

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?" I asked. The shiny Eevee looked up at me and nodded slowly. She looked like she was in pain. I needed to take her to my friend so she can heal her. I picked the Eevee up on my back and took her to my enclosure. On the way, she passed out.

My friend, Pixie the Kirlia, lifted the Eevee of my back using Psychic, and set her inside my enclosure. Using the move Synthesis, she healed the Eevee's wounds. She woke up and asked, "Where am I? Who are you?" "My name is Kirin, and this is my friend, Pixie. I saw you being attacked by that other Eevee, so I used Thunderbolt to paralyze her. Then I carried you here on my back so Pixie could heal your wounds."

"Thank you Kirin. By the way, my name is Silk." Looks like I've just made a new friend!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **That was a very good chapter!

**Silk:**Honestly, I have to agree, nice job melodi.

**Kirin:**Thanks for making me a character as well! :)

Your welcome! Anyway, Thanks for reading. Also, please review and no flames! :D


	6. A New Enviornment, to Play!

**(A/N)** Hello again my favorite readers! It's melodi here with my newest chapter! ^U^ I'm so excited!

**Silk:** I'm not... T-T

Hey, what's the big deal?

**Silk: **There are two big deals. 1, a crazed psycho is still after me. Then there's 2, WHY ARE MY FRIENDS NOT IN THE STORY LINE ANYMORE!?

Sorry. I'll fix that this chapter. I'm doing a very long one for the celebration of July 4th! Enjoy! ^U^

* * *

><p><strong>Silk's POV<strong>

"How long have you been in custody by Team Flare?" I asked Kirin. "Hmmm. I think it was right after I was hatched. They came to my home village in the north and took all the Pokémon to different areas to be appointed as theirs. I was left alone in the ruins of my village. There was no food for miles, and I almost died. Thankfully, one of the nurses here named Clarisse took me here to take care of me." he replied.

"That sounds so harsh! How di-" Kirin silenced me. "Hey! What's the-" He silenced me again. He was squinting his eyes to see in the darkness of the hallway. He must of sensed something, so I shut was a slight glow at the end of the hallway. Suddenly, Kirin's eyes brightened, and he grinned. "So, what was all of this for?" I asked. "Just follow me." Kirin replied. He shocked the electrical lock on the enclosure door. It caused the door to open slightly, and both Kirin and I squeezed through and entered the hallway.

We sprinted after the glow of light. We went a long way until we were at the exit of the building, which surprisingly was opened. There was a huge forest up ahead covered by a small bush. Kirin went through, so I went after him. At the end of the bush, there was a lake, and at the edge was a... deer like Pokémon, slightly glowing like the thing we saw before.

"Xerneas! I'm so glad it's you! I haven't seen you in a while." Upon sight of him, Xerneas walked up to Kirin and rubbed his cheek with it's muzzle. "I missed you too." "You can understand it? Do you two know some secret code or whatever?" I questioned. "No, it's called body language Dummy." he replied and stuck his tongue out mockingly. I growled, pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh I'm so scared." Kirin giggled. I ran up to him to pounce, but he ran away. I chased after him, but I was quickly losing speed. Oh, I forgot I had wings. I flapped my wings and soared into the sky. But I never learned to use them, did I? Oops. I fell from the sky and into a tree. "Ugh." Then, something took me out of the tree and carried me onto it's back. It wasn't Xerneas, it can't lift Pokémon into the sky. The thing underneath me was a dark red and black. It was dragon like, and it's wings looked more like hands to me. "Excuse me, but do you mind telling me who you are?" No reply. Wait, if the deer thingy was Xerneas, a Legendary Pokémon, this thing might be legendary too. "Are you Yvetal?" I asked. It nodded slowly.

Then, I saw Kirin on the ground. He was losing pace and was going slower than before, also not knowing I was above him. Without, letting out a warning, I jumped of Yvetal's back, and dove towards Kirin. I landed with arms outstretched, onto him and playfully clawed his face. He was caught off-guard and yelped. "Ha! Finally got you!" I exclaimed triumphantly. Kirin laughed, and so did I.

Xerneas and Yvetal found us back at the lake we started at. The sun was rising in the distance. "We better get to the building before the rest notice us gone." Kirin said. The two Legendary Pokémon lifted us up and carried us back to the Team Flare building. _I want to escape that cursed building, and live free out here._

**Kirin's POV**

"Last night was fun." Silk sighed. "I totally agree." "Hey, what if I show you my friends? They are very fun, you'll like them!" she suggested. I shrugged, not knowing what else to do. "Then let's go!" She grabbed my neck fur forcefully, and literally dragged me to her enclosure. "Hey, that kind of hurts you know." I grunted. "Well sorry, I was too excited." Pffft. "Just try not to hurt me, Dummy." Silk growled again. Lol, here we go again.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **That was a very long chapter huh.

**Silk:** I have to agree, I loved beating up Kirin as well. :)

**Kirin:** Really... T-T

**Silk: **Lol Jk ^U^

Thanks for reading. Please review and no flames! Oh, and happy July 4th! :D Melodi signing off!

**Silk and Kirin: **BYE! ^U^


End file.
